Et si?
by Thalie
Summary: Et si les personnages d'Harry Potter se retrouvaient dans des situations totalement impensables? Oo
1. Default Chapter

Préface de l'auteur :

Coucou je voudrais simplement dire que j'ai écrit cette fanfiction pour M'AMUSER non pour critiquer HP. Sachez que je suis une fan et qu'en aucun cas je ne voulais dégrader ou critiquer l'œuvre de J.K Rowling ! Il faut bien s'éclater un peu non :p

Dans cet fic j'imagine des situations qui pourraient arriver aux personnages d'HP. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en parler dans les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Thalie


	2. Et si Poudlard avait été informatisé?

**Et si Poudlard avait été informatisé ?**

Vous venez d'entrer sur le canal #nousavonsgagné7foislacoupealorsonestlesplusforts

Harry : Lattrapeurdegryffondor

Hermione : Jekiffelesprofs

Ron : Bouffon05

Bouffon05 : Wouaw c'est genial internat!

Jekiffelesprofs : Ron ce n'est pas internAt mais internet! Vous croyez que ces ordinateurs marchent vraiment parce que j'ai lu dans….

Lattrapeurdegryffondor : Oo

Bouffon05 : oO

Jekiffelesprofs : Ok je vois tout le monde s'en fiche de ce que je peux dire.

Bouffon05 : tve vrémen lsavouar Hérmioneuh ?

Jekiffelesprofs : C'est quoi ces traits immondes que vous venez de faire ? Et puis Ron pourquoi écris tu avec autant de fautes ?

Bouffon05 : Cé le langage internat Hérm ! tt lé moldu écriv com sa !

Jekiffelesprofs : Pour la dernière fois c'est « internet » et puis

Je kiffelesprofs : CESSEZ DONC DE JOUER LES STUPIDES !

Jekiffelesprofs vient d'être kické(e) pour avoir abusé des majuscules

Jekiffelesprofs a rejoint le canal #nousavonsgagné7foislacoupealorsonestlesplusforts

Jekiffelesprofs : Hein ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Bouffon05 vous informe que son ordinateur est allumé depuis 30 minutes et 20 secondes

Jekiffelesprofs ?

Bouffon05 : Euh dsl g apuyé sur un mové bouton

Jekiffelesprofs : Harry pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Bouffon05 : Harry t lààààààà ?

Lattrapeurdegryffondor : Auto-message : Je suis actuellement en train de jouer (comme tout sorcier qui se respecte) à Counter Strike Dégomme les mages noirs 3000.

Jekiffelesprofs : tsss non mais vraiment ! On lui parle et il nous met des rateaux.

Lejointkitue01 a rejoint le canal #nousavonsgagné7foislacoupealorsonestlesplusforts

Lejointkitue02 a rejoint le canal #nousavonsgagné7foislacoupealorsonestlesplusforts

Lejointkitue01 : slt

Bouffon05 : Salut Fred

Jekiffelesprofs : Comment peux tu savoir que c'est Fred et non pas Georges ?

Bouffon05 : Hermione je connais mes frères quand même !

Lejointkitue01 : Georges t'es là ?

Bouffon05 : Georges ?

Lejointkitue02 : Euh exusé je préparé les joints pour ce soir ?

Jekiffelesprofs : Et comment vas tu faire pour les fumer sur internet ?

Lejointkitue02 : Qui te dit que je vais vraiment les fumer sur internet ?

Jekiffelesprofs : Mais vous allez vous faire prendre ! Si McGonagall vous voit !

Lejointkitue01 : Il n'y a plus aucun professeurs qui surveille les couloirs, ils sont tous accro à Internet et puis c'est quoi cette fic merdique où on peut même pas fumer des joints virtuellement ?

Bouffon05 : Oo

Jekiffelesprofs : Oh Ron je vénère ce smiley qui te définie comme l'abruti parfait que tu es !

Bouffon05 : Hermione…

Jekiffelesprofs : TG

Konarddeserpentard a rejoint le canal #nousavonsgagné7foislacoupealorsonestlesplusforts

Konarddeserpentard : slt

Bouffon05 : Oh mon dieu un serpentard !

Konarddeserpentard : keski te fé croire ça ?

Bouffon05 : Bah ton pseudo !

Konarddeserpentard : Ah oui zut c'est vrai

Konarddeserpentard est maintenant connu sous Amortlesgryff

Jekiffelesprofs : Oui c'est bien un serpentard…

Mouhahaha a rejoint le canal #nousavonsgagné7foislacoupealorsonestlesplusforts

Jekiffelesprofs : Mais qui peut avoir un pseudo aussi ridicule ?

Mouhahaha : Venez me rejoindre sur ! Tous les mages noirs en petite tenue et même plus si payant !

Mouhahaha : Venez me rejoindre sur ! Tous les mages noirs en petite tenue et même plus si payant !

Mouhahaha : Venez me rejoindre sur ! Tous les mages noirs en petite tenue et même plus si payant !

Mouhahaha : Venez me rejoindre sur ! Tous les mages noirs en petite tenue et même plus si payant !

Mouhahaha : Venez me rejoindre sur ! Tous les mages noirs en petite tenue et même plus si payant !

Jekiffelesprofs : Mon dieu nous sommes spamés ! Au secours ! Au secours que faire ?

Bouffon05 : Hermione tu paré moin inteligente sur internet ! Suffit dle bloker !

Jekiffelesprofs : Ah euh oui !

Mouhahaha : Je suis inblocable ! Mouhahahahaha ! Savez vous qui je suis ?

Jekiffelesprofs : Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un logiciel anti-blocage.

Mouhahaha vient d'être kické(e) pour avoir exprimé des grossiertés.

Jekiffelesprofs : Tiens je n'ai pourtant rien vu. Ah oui suis je bête ! Je l'ai bloké !

Ron où es tu ?

Bouffon05 : Je visite des sites pornos pourquoi ?

Jekiffelesprofs : Ah Ron c'est dégoûtant ! Tu n'as quand même pas visité le site de ce Mouhahaha ?

Bouffon05 : Si pourquoi ?

Jekiffelesprofs : Oo

Lattrapeurdegryffondor : Oo

Jekiffelesprofs : Ah Harry !

Lattrapeurdegryffondor vient de quitter le canal #nousavonsgagné7foislacoupealorsonestlesplusforts

Vous venez de rejoindre le canal #salledesprofs

SorbetCitron : N'avais-je pas dit que d'installer internet à Poudlard était une bonne idée ?

Lemaîtredespotions : Oo

Chattegryff : Oo

Mandragore : Oo

Jesuispetitetcon : Oo

SorbetCitron : Nous pourrions sûrement faire les cours sur internet et inventer des couloirs virtuels et envoyer des e-mails.

Chattegryff : Ah non ! Pourquoi pas installer des détraqueurs pendant qu'on y est ! On ne pourrait plus faire nos cours sans être spamés ou interrompus !

Lemaîtredespotions a changé son pseudo en Cheveuxgrasetpuants

Cheveuxgrasetpuants : Je suis sûr que c'est Potter !

SorbetCitron : Non Severus c'est moi Hihihihihihi !

Cheveuxgrasetpuants : Savez vous que vous pouvez utilisez « lol » ?

Bouledecrystalfabuleuse : Je viens d'avoir une prémonition ! Vous savez ce qu'elle raconte ?

Bouledecrystalfabuleuse a été bloqué(e) par Chattegryff

Chatte Gryff : Mouhahaha !

Tous les ordinateurs de Poudlard s'éteignirent soudainement 

Voldemort : Mouhahahahaha j'ai réussi à semer la terreur une fois de plus ! Je suis génial ! Mouhahahahaha plus de bonnheur ! Et à moi tous les sites pornos !


	3. Et si Harry Potter avait été dans une éc...

**Et si Harry Potter avait été dans une école moldue ?**

Harry Potter : Bonjour je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis un orphelin j'ai perdu ma mère et mon père il y a 10 ans.

Le lecteur pommé : Il me semble avoir déjà vu ça quelque part.

Harry : Je n'ai pas d'amis et je suis seul au monde. Mon oncle et ma tante me traitent comme un chien et je passe ma vie, la tête dans les toilettes du collège.

_ Le lecteurbaille _

Harry : Je suis défiguré à mort par un malade qui voulait ma peau pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Harmione Grenger : Bonjour Harry je m'appelle Harmione Grenger je suis la première de la classe, j'aime fayotter et je n'ai pas d'amis non plus (je me demande même pourquoi). Veux tu devenir mon ami ?

Harry : Au point où j'en suis pourquoi pas ? Mais où est passé le rouquin abruti qui devrait me suivre comme un caniche ?

Ren Woasley : Wouaf je suis là ! Notez le sarcasme : mon nom est aussi abruti que ma tête. Mais suis-je bête vous ne pouvez pas la voir !

_ Pause _

Hé mais pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir un nom con ! C'est pas juste : je n'ai pas d'argent, tout le monde se fout de ma gueule et j'ai même pas un nom correct !

Harmione : Ah parce que tu crois que Harmione Grenger c'est mieux ?

Harry : C'est terminé vos petites discutions à deux livres sterling ? On peut la commencer cette fic ?

L'auteur : Mouhahaha Harry étant anglais j'ai mis « deux livres sterling » parce que le livre est la monnaie de l'Angleterre ! Je suis tellement géniale hin ?

_ Les lecteurs deviennent soudainement suicidaires _

Harry : Je disais donc : nous allons à l'école du quartier, je porte un uniforme qui ressemble à une peau d'éléphant. C'est tellement ringard que tout le monde se fout de ma gueule.

Ren : Moi non plus j'ai pas d'argent alors je vais à poil au collège.

_Les lecteurs sont en train d'imaginer la scène. De nouveaux fans de Ren Woasley naissent _

Harry : Je rajoute que mon oncle et ma tante déteste les Woasley parce qu'ils les trouvent trop bizarres, allez savoir pourquoi.

Lecteur : N'y a t-il pas un règlement dans cette putain d'école pour empêcher ce bouffon d'aller à poil au collège ? Si on fait un film là dessus ce sera forcément érotique !

_L'auteur ignore cette remarque stupide_

Ren : Je me fais virer de tous mes cours parce qu'il est interdit d'aller à poil au collège. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas d'argent.

Droga Molfay : Salut Harry, je m'appelle Droga Molfay je suis une racaille (d'ailleurs j'ai une tête de racaille). Je vends de la drogue (shites, ouinjs etc…). Alors viens traîner avec moi et tu n'auras plus jamais la tête dans les chiottes.

Ren : On s'en fout de toi, tu es un mauvais et Harry n'aime pas les mauvais parce que Harry est un bon et les bons n'aiment pas les mauvais ! Wouaf !

Harry : Ne plus jamais avoir la tête dans les chiottes ? Ta gueule Ren, moi ça m'interresse !

Ren : Mais qu'est ce que t'as contre l'eau des chiottes ? Elle est très bonne l'eau des chiottes ! D'ailleurs j'aime l'eau des chiottes parce que je ressemble à un chien stupide qui aime bien l'eau des chiottes comme tous les chiens stupides qui se respectent.

Le lecteur : Mais que faisons nous encore ici ?

Ren : Ah oui j'oubliais je me lave avec l'eau des chiottes parce qu'on est trop pauvres pour avoir l'eau courante au Rierter.

Le lecteur : Le quoi ?

L'auteur : Bah oui le Rierter c'est le Terrier à l'envers ! Mouhahaha mon imagination est débordante !

_Les lecteurs qui ont un peu de bon sens partent en courant _

Droga Molfay : Alors Potter acceptes tu de te joindre à nous ?

Harry : Mais bien sûr qu'est ce que tu crois? Que je vais passer les 7 années suivantes de ma vie avec un chien et une cire-bottes.

Harmione : On dit une lèche bottes d'abord.

TOUS : ON S'EN FOUUUT !

_Et Harry passa du côté obscur _

Conclusion : Si Harry avait été dans une école moldue il serait passé du côté obscur ! Oo


	4. Et si HP avait joué dans Stars Wars?

**Et si Harry Potter avait tourné dans un filmde Stars Wars ?**

L'auteur :

Nous sommes en 4500 ou quelque chose comme ça, peut importe la date en fait. Tout est ultra-modernisé avec des robots de partout, des créatures bizarres… Bref ça ressemble un peu à Star Wars. Vous êtes dans l'ambiance c'est bon ? on commence !

Réalisateur : Les décors sont bons ? les acteurs prêts ? On touuuuuurne !

Harry : Je devrai être mort depuis longtemps mais je ne le suis pas parce que je suis un héro fantastique façon superman qui est immortel !

/L'acteur s'arrête soudainement. A noter que celui qui joue Harry par coincidence s'appelle Harry./

Réalisateur : Coupez ! Bah t'as pas appris ton texte coco ?

Harry : C'est tout ce qu'il y a marqué dans mon scénario Henri !

/Les lecteurs se demandent qui est Henri. Ils sont tellement imbeciles qu'ils n'ont même pas capté que c'était le réalisateur./

Réalisateur : Fais moi voir ça. Bon virez moi la script.

Quelqu'un : Mais c'est votre sœur monsieur !

Réalisateur : Ta gueule. On tourne !

Harry : Même après notre 7eme année, Voldemort n'est toujours pas mort. Il a réussit à se transformer en momie pour 2500 ans dans l'espoir que je serai mort. Mais moi aussi j'ai réussi à me transformer en momie et je suis comme vous le voyez, toujours vivant ainsi que Hermione (malheureusement).

Hermione : Exactement mais tout ça j'allais le dire en fait. En 2500 ans je n'ai rien perdu de ma somptueuse et extraordinaire intelligence.

Ron : Moi non plus je ne suis pas mort ! C'est génial hin ! Oo

Réalisateur : Où as tu vu qu'on mettait des smileys dans une fan fiction dédiée au cinéma espèce de bouffon !

Ron : Personne n'est mort en fait donc ça veut dire que tout le monde est vivant non ?

/Dumbledore se ramène en costume de maître Yoda. C'est à dire tout maquillé en vert, des oreilles avec une forme bizarre et des poils dedans./

Hermione : Il est pas un peu grand pour jouer maître Yoda, Henri ?

Réalisateur : C'était la seule solution pour l'intégrer dans le film !

Dumbledore : Bonjour à tous je suis Dumbledore. Moi être là pour donner conseils. Si toi ne pas être un imbécile, toi trouver le bonheur chez ton marchand de journaux avec Chico.

Réalisateur : Marcel tu ne fais pas de la pub pour SFR alors s'il te plaît tu parle pas comme Chico mais maître Yoda.

Dumbledore : Ouais bon je disais… Si toi trouver la sagesse, alors toi pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. J'ai un nouveau nom je me nomme « Maître Yodeldore ».

Hermione : Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

Harry : Ouais et en plus je pensais que vous étiez mort ! Vieux croûton comme vous l'êtes.

Dumbledore : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul avec tes petits amis à être les héros dans cette histoire ! J'ai le droit à un rôle moi ! J'ai des droits d'auteur !

Gros silence

L'acteur qui joue Maître Yodeldore s'en va dans un coin en pleurnichant.

Réalisateur : Pas grave, on coupera ça au montage.

Hermione : Oh mon Dieu ! Maître Yodeldore a disparu ! Il a eu un malaise ! Qui va donc nous renseigner !

Ron : Pourquoi pas Sirius ?

Harry : Oo

Hermione : Oo

Réalisateur : Merde arrêtez avec les smileys !

Les 3 héros décident alors d'aller chercher Sirius

Hermione : Eh attendez ils nous faut des noms pour être dans le cadre de l'histoire ! Je m'appelerai « Amidalmione » !

Harry : Et moi Anakinry

Ron : Et moi ? Et moi ?

Réalisateur : Toi on te coupera aussi au montage…

L'acteur qui joue on ne sait qui (alias Ron) s'en va aussi dans un coin en pleurnichant.

Anakinry : Allons chercher Sirius.

/ Sirius (Obi-Rius) apparaît d'on ne sait où, d'ailleurs on s'en fout un peu./

Obi- Rius : Salut Anakinry, je suis Obi-Rius. Je suis ton maître jedi.

Ron : Oh tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Anakinry : D'où tu sors toi, je pensais que t'étais allé pleurer de pas avoir été bien payé ou un truc dans le genre !

Ron : Et alors j'ai le droit de faire un « come-back » non ? Comme les grands chanteurs célèbres des années 80, et puis c'est pas juste parce que j'ai jamais le droit à rien ici. Je me demande même pourquoi on m'a engagé !

Réalisateur : On s'le demande aussi.

L'acteur qui joue le grand inconnu (Alias Ron) retourner pleurer dans son coin

Les lecteurs : Ca y est on est enfin débarrassés de lui.

Obi-Rius : Tu as tout appris de moi. D'ailleurs sans moi tu ne serai pas là. Tu devrais d'ailleurs te jeter à mes pieds tellement je suis merveilleux. Mouhahahahaha.

Réalisateur : Je crois qu'on va couper pas mal de choses au montage…

/Le Réalisateur passe desuite à la scène du grand combat final./

Voldemort : Mouhahahahahaha me voici Harry Potter !

Harry : Je vais te tuer! Je vais te tuer comme tu as tué mes parents il y a 2500 ans (ou bref on s'en fout de la date) ! Le bien pourra triompher pour toujours ! Et puis d'abord tu es le plus mauvais de tous les mages noir !

Un duel phénoménal de sabre lazers (des mikados en réalité) s'ensuit alors. Il y a évidemment des cadavres partout (on sait pas d'où ils sortent d'ailleurs) parce qu'il faut bien qu'il y ai des morts au bout d'un moment sinon c'est pas drôle, et ya pu d'actions

Voldemort : Il y a eu d'autres mages noir en 2500 ans mon cher Potter !

Harry imite alors le bruit du sabre lazer en brandissant son Mikado sur Voldemort

Voldemort s'empare alors d'Amidalmione

Voldemort : Mouhahahaa tu ne reverras jamais ta sénatrice ! En plus tu es amoureux ! Ne mens pas à Voldemort : il sait tout !

Réalisateur : Coupez ! Il te faut aussi un nom débile pour que tu rentre dans l'histoire de ce cadre débile.

Tous les acteurs se mettent à réfléchir intensément. Il règne sur le plateau un silence parlant (admirez l'oxymore !). Oui c'est un silence parlant parce qu'on entend l'acteur de on ne sait qui (alias Ron) qui renifle dans un coin. Au bout d'un certain, il règne toujours ce silence parlant quand soudain…

Amidalmione : Je sais !

Dark Voldy : Ah tu as découvert que j'étais ton père ?

Amidalmione : Mais non ce n'est pas ce que je sais ! Ah bon tu es vraiment mon père ?

Ils ont tous les deux les larmes aux yeux et se mettent à pleurer comme des personnages pathétiques qu'ils sont.

Le Réalisateur : Mais non ça n'est pas ton père vu que c'est Anakinry qui va se transformer en Dark Potter !

Amidalmione : Ah donc ça veut dire que je vais épouser Anakinry, tu es donc mon beau père. C'est pas grave c'est tout aussi émouvant, viens on pleure quand même.

Et ils se remirent à pleurer tout aussi pathétiquement

Conclusion : Si Harry Potter avait tourné dans un film style Stars Wars ça n'aurait pas marché.


End file.
